pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol (TV series)
PAW Patrol is a CG, action-adventure preschool series starring a pack of seven heroic puppies: Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, and Everest (the last of which is only occasionally part of the team) who are led by a tech-savvy 10-year-old boy named Ryder. With a unique blend of problem-solving skills, cool vehicles and lots of cute doggy humor, the PAW Patrol works together on high-stakes rescue missions to protect the Adventure Bay community. From Marshall the fire-pup to Chase the police pup to Skye the aviation pup, each pup brings unique personality and skill to the team, modeling the importance of teamwork and good citizenship. They all have special Pup Packs on their backs to help them handle anything - from rescuing kittens to saving a train from a rock slide! And no matter how big the adventure, the PAW Patrol always has time for a game, a laugh, and an ear scratch from Ryder. Here is a list of every character that has ever appeared in the show: Protagonists: *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye Secondary Characters: *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Francois Turbot *Jake *Everest *Wally *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Bettina Recurring Characters: *Precious *Precious' Owner *Precious' Owner's Mom *Julius Goodway *Justina Goodway *Residents *Seagulls *The Train Engineer *The Turtles *Apollo the Super-Pup *Garbie *Mother Whale *Baby Whale *The Eagle *Grover Goodway *Robo-Dog *Mayor Humdinger *Mandy *Raimundo *Little Hooty *The Penguins *Blue Footed Booby Bird *Carlos *Emma and Corny Single Episode Characters: *Fuzzy *Gustavo Goodway *Whale *Eunice and Ellie *Leo *Bessie *Edwena *Mama Hooty *Santa Claus *Captain Blackfur *The Space Alien *Smiley *Jumpy Jumper *Baby Dolphin *Giant Sea Slug *Chompy the Beaver *Ace Sorensen *Sylvia *Marley *Unnamed Male Deer *Unnamed Female Deer *Unnamed Baby Deer *Matea *Queen Bee *Gilda *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mama Mer-Pup *Baby Mer-Pup 960173 473844362729060 71542543 n.jpg PP.PNG 640px-Paw-patrol.jpg PAWPatrolLogo.png 185px-PAW Patrol pups-1.jpg 99px-Paw Patrol Logo.png Pawpatrol.jpeg PAW PATROL PUPS BAGES.png Paw Patrol Logo.png Paw-patrol-skye.jpg Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg Paw-patrol-rocky.jpg Zuma-profile.jpg Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg Paw-patrol-chase.jpg PAW Patrol Symbol.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg Paw patrol 04LR.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg 61RTlyfttcL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 51Nu1pDG6zL.jpg 51R MuTrztL.jpg 9780385384476 p0 v1 s260x420.jpg The Itty-Bitty Kitty Rescue.jpg Thepupsenjoyingtheirmeal.jpg You're all good pups.png 10173762 588475804599248 8442375308344318640 n.png 10245412_672765456141748_4389029045477251456_n.jpg 10502091 673546439396983 5717988480244058802 n.jpg 10407323_677634355654858_7075873477825547052_n.jpg Chase PNG.png Outlaw's Loot (Chase 2).png Super Pup (Chase).png Circus Pup-Formers (Chase in air).png Chase PNG.png Outlaw's Loot (Chase 2).png Super Pup (Chase).png Circus Pup-Formers (Chase in air).png Marshall PNG.png Rocky PNG.png Zuma PNG.png Rubble PNG.png Skye PNG.png PAW Patrol Cali PNG.png PAW Patrol Katie PNG.png PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain PNG 2.png PAW Patrol François Francois PNG 2.png Ryder PNG.png Chasehuh.jpg Big Bone (Rocky and Chase).png Walinda (Chase).png Marshall, Rocky, and Chase.png Everest and Chase in LongJohns.png Outlaw's Loot (Chase).png Outlaw's Loot (Chase and Rubble).png Chase and Rubble throwing Horse shoes.png Mayor's Race (Chase Sneezes again).png Mayor's Race (Chase Sneezes).png Humdinger calling Chase Cat.png Derpy Chase.png Chase and Rubble Pulling Rope.png Rocky's cannonball.png Marshall gets hurt by a cactus.png SS-W-04.png SS-W-03.png SS-O-02.png SS-O-01.png Big Bone (Marshall and Rubble).png Marshall, you feeling okay.png Big Bone (Marshall and Ryder).png Marshall's Behind you, Look out!.png Marshall on Soccer Ball.png Big Bone (Marshall and Rocky).png Walinda (Marshall).png Marshall, Rocky, and Chase.png Nice Elevator Entrance, Marshall.png You can Fly, Marshall!.png Outlaw's Loot (Marshall).png Marshall Pom Pom Face.png Look out for Marshall.png Turbots (Marshall and Chase).png Marshall Smoothie Yum.png Jump,Marshall,Jump!.png Crab on Marshall's tail.png Monkey (Marshall, Chase, and Ryder).png Marshall Banana Face.png Rubble and Ryder doing some Sweet Snowboard moves.png Ryder calling Everest.png Mayor's Race (Ryder petting Pups.png Ryder and Katie Laughing Together.png Pups, Katie, and Ryder saying Bye.png Marshall, Chase, Katie, and Ryder.png Ryder with Banana.png Monkey (Chase and Ryder).png Ryder Dodge.png Cool Robo-Dog,Ryder!.png Ryder Thumbs up!.png Ryder Point.png Ryder's Face XD.png Ryder's here to save you, Zuma.png Ryder, you have a creepy face.png Snowboarding Ryder.png MarshallRyderBunny.png Ryder's pj's.PNG Big Bone (Zuma 2).png Big Bone (Zuma).png Walinda (Zuma 2).png Zuma, did your Colors just get Darker.png LOL Derpy Zuma.png Walinda (Zuma).png Cat Zuma (Better Image).png Naughty Zuma Cat.png Mayor's Race (Zuma).png ZumaRescueRun.jpg PAW Patrol Zuma sans Outfit.png Zuma pulling on Cap'n's suspenders.png Turbots (Zuma uh oh).png Turbots (Zuma).png Beanstalk (Zuma).png Monkey (Zuma).png Rubble and Zuma.png Robot (Zuma).png Robot (Ryder, Skye, and Zuma).png Zuma and Robo-Dog.png Zuma is a Seal Now.png Zuma on the Double!.png Zuma in Dozer Drawing.png Circus Pup-Formers (Wyder and Zuma).png Circus Pup-Formers (Zuma in air).png Pool Day (Zuma).png Surprise (Skye and Zuma).png Ryder's here to save you, Zuma.png Save Zuma!.png Ghost Cabin (Marshall and Zuma).png Zuma in Air.png Sniffle (Sick Zuma).png Zuma is Tired Awww.png Cat Zuma (A little Better Image but Logo In Way).png Cat Zuma.png Zuma-paw-patrol-36980625-640-480.jpg Zuma-0.jpg 172px-ZumaisreallyREALLYcute.PNG Zuma dog.jpg 640px-Zuma&SkyeTired.jpg ---- Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:PAW Patrol Characters